Zak-Del (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Sim-Del (father, deceased), unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile through Kree galaxy, formerly the Exoteric Latitude, unnamed planet in the Bennazar Rift | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 147 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | Hair2 = ; with streaks of BlackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = His skin is primarily black due to an organism known as the Exolon covering his body | CharRef = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, former Rebel | Education = Educated by the Exolon | Origin = Kree sucked into a black hole and corrupted by the Exolon | PlaceOfBirth = Unnamed Kree world | Creators = Javier Grillo-Marxuach; Kyle Hotz | First = Annihilation: Conquest Prologue Vol 1 1 | First2 = (vision) (1st full appearance) | HistoryText =Born to the Kree scientist Sim-Del and an unnamed mother, the Kree child that would become Wraith led a tragic childhood. After his father invented an easy and cheap power source, his work was banned by the merchant class of the Kree. Not wishing to be further deterred in his research, Sim-Del took his family to a planet in the Bennazar Rift, where he used his power source to turn the barren planet into a paradise for his family. They lived there for a time until a Kree death squad, led by an unidentified man bearing a signet ring, slaughtered Sim-Del and his wife. Meanwhile, their son Zak-Del was taken by the robot servants and launched into space aboard a protective capsule in order to escape the death squads. Drifting in space, he was eventually sucked into a wormhole, emerging in the Exoteric Latitude, "the Space of the Nameless." The Nameless were a race of Kree who had, throughout the millennia, also found themselves sucked into this realm. There, their minor wounds had been infected by a race of parasites called the Exolon, who "fed on the immortal souls of living beings." Finding this young boy in their midst, the Nameless plunged a knife into Zak-Del's chest, an opening that the Exolon then exploited, turning the boy into one of the Nameless. The bonding with the Exolon gained him enhanced strength, the ability to heal from any injury, immortality, and the ability to summon the Exolon that made up the black covering of his skin to swarm. In return, the Exolon that he could control had absorbed his soul. The "estrangement" from their souls drove the Nameless mad, causing them to inflict pain upon themselves. These acts become the only things that allow them to remember who they were. The boy that would become the entity Wraith held onto the murder of his parents, using it to motivate him beyond merely being another one of the Nameless. Eventually he found the leader of the Nameless, and killed him, taking his weapons and ship for himself and leaving the Exoteric Latitude. Annihilation: Conquest Activities His quest for vengeance led him back to the Kree galaxy where he ran into the Phalanx invasion. Taken aboard one of their ships, he did something that has never been done before - he made the Phalanx afraid. The Phalanx then attempted to capture him for study, but he fought them off, eventually escaping their custody. Arriving in the city of Haroun four days later, he surveyed the plight of the Kree citizens, eventually snagging a random citizen and learning of the invasion's full stretch. The man convinced him to seek out the Resistance. Meeting their leader, Ra-Venn, he asked her if she knew the man he sought. She offered to tell him the man's name for his assistance against the Phalanx, but before he could answer, the Phalanx attacked the Resistance's headquarters. Buying the Resistance time to escape, Wraith was captured and brought to the Straits of Mirador. Thrown into a cell in Mirador, he was confronted by former Kree emperor, Ronan the Accuser, who had been turned into one of the Phalanx's Selects. Also meeting the Super-Skrull there, another entity the Phalanx were attempting to turn into a Select, the man learned more about the Phalanx. Ronan was eventually instructed to break the will of the nameless man. Even after a severe beating, the man refused to speak. Growing enraged, Ronan threw the man over a balcony where he was impaled upon a giant spike. Ripping himself free, the man summoned the Exolon to heal him. Ronan was stunned by this, and referred to the man as "a ghost...a wraith." Hearing this word, the man decided to take Wraith as his name and told Ronan of his origin. Angry over not being able to break him, Ronan equipped the newly-dubbed Wraith with a device that would make him into a Select. Left to be assimilated, a vision of his father awoke Wraith and reminded him of his purpose, to seek vengeance for his dead parents. Following his father's advice to find allies, Wraith escapes from his binds and wreak havoc on the Phalanx. After freeing the Super-Skrull and Praxagora, Wraith and his allies obtain their equipment and escaped the ship to find the rebel Ra-Venn. Ra-Venn then convinced Wraith that in order to find the man he sought, he'd first need to help them defeat the Phalanx. Sometime later, Wraith was sent on a mission on Kree world Rei-Uaj to capture a Phalanx scientist, killing nine Kree civilians and brutally impaling them in the process. At the rebels' headquarters, Ra-Venn furiously chastised Wraith for his actions, though Wraith pointed out the Kree willingly aligned themselves with the Phalanx and are enemies by association. Wraith clarified that he was only fulfilling the deal they made and expected that she return his efforts in equal measure when finding his family's killer. Ra-Venn then informed Wraith that she researched the signet ring of the killers and explained it belonged to a secret society made up of to Kree military aristocracy that sanctioned threats to the empire, but the society was been disbanded long ago. As Wraith listened to the rebels receiving information about a large-scale attack by the Phalanx in two hours Kirvati Pass, Wraith remarked the the rebels stands no chance of beating, but the rebels decided to intercept the Phalanx fleet. Wratih, Super-Skrull, and Paraxgora was tasked to disable the super weapon before it is deployed. They breached the flagship led by Ronan and Wraith tried to use the Exolon on the Phalanx, only to discovered that they invented ways to counteract Wraith's abilities. While Super-Skull and Paraxgora fought the Phalanx, Wraith went ahead and discovered the super weapon is a Phalanx-infected Supreme Intelligence. Supreme Intelligence revealed to Wraith that invoked Sim-Del's spirit to lure Wraith to him and summoned Sim-Del in front of Wraith as proof. While Wraith was enraged that by Supreme Intelligence and Sim-Del for their ruse, Sim-Del told his son that he and his Exolon parasites were the only things that can destroy the Phalanx for good and encouraged Wraith to be a hero to the infected people. Wraith was then ambushed by Ronan and fought him off as the weapon deployed, causing the Supreme Intelligence's soul to fire. Choosing to honor his father's wishes, Wraith absorbed the Supreme Intelligence's soul into him. Wraith's actions created a intense fear backlash from the Phalanx fleet, paralyzing all ships within range and deactivating the devices that holds the Selects enslaved Select. A free and shame-ridden Ronan begged Wraith to kill him, but Wraith stated the Kree Empire needs a leader. Although Ronan attempted to provoke Wraith to kill him, Wraith easily disarmed him and told him to seek redemption. Two day later, Wraith and Ronan reunited with Ra-Venn and the rebels, but Wraith did not reveal that to anyone that he had the Supreme Intelligence's soul in him or Ronan's plea to die. However, Wraith accepted his role of a beacon of hope for the people as he kept his distance from his allies. Upon Ronan's suggestion, Wraith and their allies traveled to Kree-Lar to get help from Ravenous. When Super-Skrull voiced that Ravenous and his Annihilation Wave were likely going to kill the group since they are enemy to Ronan and the Kree, Wraith demanded Ronan to explained his plans to the rest of them, but Ronan stated he won't in order to prevented the Phalanx from probing their minds if they are capture. When Ronan told the others to trust him, Wraith remarked that their association was unavoidable due the circumstances they were forced into, expressing his dislike of the situation. As their ship entered Kree-Lar space system, they were shot down and sent flying towards the surface. While the ship was destroyed, Wraith and his allies survive the crash and quickly found the Phalanx fighting against the Annihilation Wave. When group joined the fray, Super-Skrull yelled at Wraith to end the battle quickly using his Exolon like Ronan ordered. While Wraith compiled and used the Exolon to paralyzed the Phalanx, he stressed he never agreed to support Ronan, only to help him in exchange for aid in finding his parents' killer. After encountering drones of Annihilation Wave, the drones recognized Wraith as the "anathema" to the Phalanx invaders. Wraith stood silent as Ronan bargained to explained Wraith's abilities to the drones if they took them to see Ravenous. | Powers = *'Kree Physiology': As member of the Kree, Wraith possesses powers common of the Kree race, including superhuman strength and durability. Wraith's abilities are enchanted by the Exolon inhabiting his body. * Enhanced Strength: Due to the Exolon, Wraith possess greater strength than a normal Kree. * Immense Regenerative Capabilities: An example of Wraith's immense regenerative capabilities is that Wraith was once impaled upon a giant spike, and merely ripped himself free, growing the lost flesh back instantly. * Summoning of Exolon Plasmoids: The Exolon parasites cover Wraith's body in a black membrane, enabling regenerative healing, unspecified enhanced strength and immortality; it also prevents scanners from identifying him as a life-form. It is unclear if they help him survive in space. Wraith can cause the Exolon to swarm (controlling them from miles away) and use "the sight of an exposed soul" to strike deadly fear into his opponents, coat up to 15,000 giant objects at once to protect them from being hacked by techno-organic beings like the Phalanx and absorb energy blasts and the souls of other beings. If he is rendered unconscious, the swarm disperses. | Abilities = Pain Threshold: Wraith can withstand immense amounts of pain, and demonstrates this by not screaming or making any form of negative reaction to pain itself. The most likest reason for his unnaturally high tolerance to pain could have derived from the nature of the Nameless' rituals of inflicting pain on themselves in order to remember their past lives. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Sanity: It is possible that the "estrangement" of his soul during the bonding with the Exolon, could have driven him mad just like it had with the Nameless. | Equipment = | Transportation = Wraith uses an ancient Kree spaceship styled like a giant motorcycle with laser cannons that Wraith can mentally control. | Weapons = An ancient Kree technology taken from the Nameless Kree leader, Wraith uses a shape-shifting weapon that can form itself into any weapon or device, such as a whip, a gun, a small blade, and other things. It can intuitively and mentally respond to the wielder's needs, and can also apparently disable others' weapons by some unknown mechanism. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Pain Suppression Category:Regeneration Category:Insanity Category:Del Family Category:Immortals